17 Maja 2009
TVP 1 05:40 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 4 (Wild Card ep. 4, Hell Week); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Europejskie safari - Motyl sułtanek (Safari Europe. The Two - Tailed Pasha.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Jak ryba w wodzie (Can I Do It? Like Fish in the Water) 15'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Chorwacja (2007); reż.:Marie Lundberg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Miś Fantazy - Księga Prospera, odc. 6; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Plażowe oczka, odc. 10 (Rock pools, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Domisie - Ta okropna guma; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 16 (The Hidden Enemy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Gwiezdny chłopak (Star Kid) - txt str.777 96'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Manny Coto; wyk.:Joseph Mazzello, Richard Gilliland, Ashlee Levitch, Joe Simmrin, Corinnie Bohrer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 46 - Dzieci śmieci - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wtajemniczony - cz. 2 (Entrusted, part 2) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003); reż.:Giacomo Batiato; wyk.:Klaus-Maria Brandauer, Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Thomas Sangster, Claire Keim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 3 Tybet (Wild China) - txt str.777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Phil Chapman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Doręczyciel - odc. 12/14 - Ucieczka - (również w TVP HD); txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 73; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Byłem królem Hefalumpów, odc. 45 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 51 - Fałszerze uczuć - (również w TVP HD); txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Bursztynowy amulet - cz. 2 (Bernstein - Amulett, Das) - txt str.777 88'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Gabi Kubach; wyk.:Muriel Baumeister, Merab Ninidze, Nadeshda Brennicke, Michael von Au; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Uczta kinomana - Powrót do raju (Return to Paradise) 107'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Joseph Ruben; wyk.:Vince Vaughn, Anne Heche, Joaquin Phoenix, David Conrad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Wiosna, lato, jesień, zima... i wiosna (Bom yeoreum gaeul gyeoul geurigo bom (AKA Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter... and Spring / Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter... and Spring / Frhling, Sommer, Herbst, Winter... und Frhling) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Korea Połudn., Niemcy (2003); reż.:Kim Ki-duk; wyk.:Kim Ki-duk, Oh Yeong-su, Kim Young-min; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 4 Buty; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1045 Znikający mężczyźni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1046 Ucieczka Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Ostoja - odc. 63; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 665; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 271 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 272 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (54) Robert Gonera; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Obrzęd żaby - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - W łonie matki. Zwierzęta cz. 1 (In the Womb - Animals cz. 1) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Tramwajem nr 28" (32); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - The Hudsucker Proxy (The Hudsucker Proxy) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1994); reż.:Joel Coen; wyk.:Paul Newman, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Tim Robbins, John Mahoney, Jim True-Frost; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1628 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1047 Poszukiwania; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Babsztyl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 369 Intuicja matki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 17; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (41); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 21:05 Dwójka w akcji - Aleksander (Alexander) - txt str.777 168'; film biograficzny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Holandia (2004); reż.:Oliver Stone; wyk.:Collin Farrell, Angelina Jolie, Val Kilmer, Anthony Hopkins; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 4/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 3); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Jerzy Antczak, 62 MFF Cannes 2009 (cz. 1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Dolina Kreatywna - (38); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Odyseja rodzaju ludzkiego (Odyssee de l'espece) 89'; film animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (2003); reż.:Jacques Malaterre; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Pokemon - odc. 5, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1997-1998 6:40 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 25, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 7:05 Power Rangers - odc. 24, serial sf, USA 1999 7:30 Power Rangers - odc. 25, serial sf, USA 1999 7:55 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 8USA 8:25 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 9, USA 8:55 Księżniczka łabędzi. Tajemnica zamku - film animowany, USA 1997 10:40 Geniusze w pieluchach - komedia, USA 1999 12:45 Oskar - komedia, USA 1991 15:00 Zakazany owoc - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Ryzyko medytacji - odc. 316, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 10, USA 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 67, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Wzór 3 - odc. 39, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 56, USA 2007-2008 23:05 Kolor zbrodni - thriller, USA 2006 1:25 Magazyn sportowy 3:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 36, Polska 2009 12:45 39 i pół - Dirty Trick - odc. 11, Polska 2009 13:45 Niania - Ryzykowna inwestycja - odc. 124, Polska 2009 14:20 Niania - Seksowna mamuśka - odc. 125, Polska 2009 14:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 15:25 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:00 Farciarz Gilmore - komedia, USA 1996 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - Finał Polska 2009 22:15 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 37, Polska 2009 23:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:45 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 15, USA 2001-2002 0:20 Albo on, albo my - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 2:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1669; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1670; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1671; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1672; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1673; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.12 - Jak skakać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:51 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 649; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Milusiaki - Pieśń wieloryba (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kołysanka z łezką; film animowany; reż.:Aniela Lubieniecka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1020* - Porwana; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej na Krzeptówkach; STEREO 14:15 Jan Serce - odc. 4/10* - Pieszczoty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 "Czerwone Maki" Gwidona Boruckiego 28'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Szop, Szop, Szop, Szopę 13'; film animowany; reż.:Mariusz Wilczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (69); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Piwo pana hrabiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 19 - Jak trenować pod okiem fachowca; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - "Pomnik Żołnierza Tułacza"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Renata Przemyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 650; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 4/57 Labirynt; Urodziny księżyca (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficer - odc. 8* "Towarzysze broni"; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:10 HIT GENERATOR - (11); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Szkoda gadać - odc. 65; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Turów Zgorzelec - Prokom Sopot ( 3 ); STEREO 23:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 650; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 4/57 Labirynt; Urodziny księżyca (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficer - odc. 8* "Towarzysze broni"; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Piwo pana hrabiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1020* - Porwana; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Jan Serce - odc. 4/10* - Pieszczoty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 "Czerwone Maki" Gwidona Boruckiego 28'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Barwne postaci - Lech Janerka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - "Pomnik Żołnierza Tułacza"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia